Guilt
by Little Penguin Star
Summary: Classified tries to apologizes to Skipper after he faild with his plan to capture Dave .
1. Chapter 1

**This is an one short of two chapters about Skipper and Classified , this story passes when the penguins are in Circus after having defeated Dave . .**

* * *

Classified was alone at his HQ thinking about those days he had with the penguins , was really funny , but he still had a problem and he didn't want to do about that , everyday he remembered Skipper's face looking to him while he and his team were being captured , the feeling of shame came for him as a punch , he couldn't deny he failed , he was so perfect , he wondered every day what happened , it seemed a perfect plan , much better than stuppid plans from the penguins , when he made Skipper guilty for loosing his member , he knew Kowalski and Rico only agreed with Skipper's plan to comfort him , now he was feeling guilty .

" I get it . " He shouted . " I have to go to the circus to apologize to him . " He said to himself and he went to the circus alone .

He got there and found Skipper alone . " Perfect " He thought , he did want to to talk to the leader alone .

" Hey Skipper . " He called him , after the leader herd the voice he throw a ball in Classified face . " Ouch! " The wolf cried putting his paws on his face .

" Classified ? " He said surprised , he wasn't expect for him . " Do you want your jatpacks back ? "

" No , I came to talk to you . " He said a little angry rubbing his paws on his face , the ball was soft , but the Skipper's force wasn't .

" I'm sorry , I still scared with Dave . " He spoke looking like upset , it was obvios this mission let them a little confused and traumatized , even he was a little nonconformist about what happend .

" I know , I came here to talk about this . " He said .

" Did he escape ? "

" No , Don't worry , He was still there with ... that girl "

Skipper gave a laugh remembering the scene when the girl shook Dave when he was stuck on the globe .

" Skipper , do you remember when I said those stuff about you have lost your boy . "

" Of course , everything got worse when I thoghut Dave had killed him . " The leader penguin answered a little nervous talking about that .

" Yes , I know , I want to apologize to you , I shouldn't have said those things . " Classified had difficult to find right words to say thaot . " After all everybody makes mistakes , right ? " After saying that , he smiled in shame , he wasn't believeing he was doing that , he has always been so proud and now he was apologizing to a penguin .

" Yes , you shoudn't say that . " Skipper answered serious . " But , okay . "

" No , it's not okay Skipper , I remember your face when you saw me in that cage . " He shouted holding Skipper strongly . " When I saw you , I realized I failed and I made worse than you did , you only lost your boy , but me ? I took my whole team to death . This is worse Skipper . "

" Classified , I forgave you " He said to him climbing on the dresser to stay face to face with him .

" Skipper , I only did that because I wanted to humiliate you , I never wanted to save you and your team . "

" What ? " His aspect was confused now . " You told me you guys protect helpless animals . "

" Yes , we do , but when you told me you could protect yourself and your team , I couldn't accept , then I decided to make you guilty , then you'd gave up your plan and obey me . "

" I can't believe . " He sighed without looking to wolf .

" Skipper , I know what you're feeling now . "

" No you don't , I thought you cared about us , but you only tried to save us because of your status . " He cried out .

" Skipper . " He tried to say .

" Get out of my circus , you made your job now forget that I exist . " After Skipper said that , Classified let the circus , that moment he knew he made a huge mistake .

* * *

_ Hey gys I hope you've liked this story , please reviews your opinion and read my others story too . _

_Thank you so much . _


	2. when you need a friend

Skipper kept in the circus not believing what he just heard , he couldn't belive Classified only wanted to save the penguins to humiliate him , that was more selfish attitude he has ever seen , he stayed sitting on the shelf looking the picture they took in Central Park , after Classified has admitted he was wrong about him and his team .

Classified had been back to his headquarters , he was angry with Skipper behavior , was unbelevable Skipper could be so stubborn , of course has made a mistake , but he was really regretful .

" Hi Classified , where have you been ? " Short fuse asked when his leader entered in the quarters .

" I went to the zaragoza circus . " He replied the seal .

" What did you do there ? " Eva asked him . " Have you seen Kowalski ? " He asked again showing her anxiety to know about her lover .

" No , I haven't seen him , I have just seen Skipper . " He answered withou hiding his deception .

" You don't seem to have had a good talk with him . " The owl told him .

" And I didn't . " He replied her . " I went to apologise to him , but he didn't accept . "

Short fuse looked at him confused and angry at the same time . " How did this bird didn't accept your apology ? "

" You didn't tell him about why you wanted to sabe the penguins from dave , did you ? " Corporal asked him knowing the story .

Classified didn't answer letting his team nervous , " Classified . " The three shouted .

" Please , I couldn't take out this of my head . "

" Telling him he was guilty for he lost his boy ? " Eva asked nervous .

" Actually he was . " Short fuse said . " He had the idea . "

" This doesn't matter now . " Classified said angry to them . " I shouldn't have told those thing for him , I made the same thing . "

" This proves everyone makes mistakes . " Corporal said to himself letting the other hear .

Everyone was in silence now , they didn't know what to say , they knew they made a mistake , they knew that they should never have said those things to him .

" Yeah , maybe we should go back there and apologise to him too . " Eva said sadly .

Classified got impressed , but he knew he can have his friends to help him . " Guys , you don't need to do that " He told them . " I made the mistake . "

" No , we made the mistake together " Short Fuse said comforting his leader .

Classified smiled proud to his friends and they went to apologise to Skipper .


End file.
